Will These Scars Ever Heal?
by MandyJai13
Summary: When Heather agrees to marry Taylor, Naya's world falls apart. Their friends deperately try to pick up the pieces while Heather struggles to understand why she lost her best friend and to come to terms with her true feelings. Will she realize the truth before it's too late? Warning: alcohol and pain killer abuse, cutting, stong violence and smut. HeYa endgame and fluff
1. Part I

**So I don't usally write real people fictions, I only read them. However this story just came to me and so I decided to give it a try. If any information is inaccurate as far as names or concepts I apologize in advance because this is my first fiction like this. So anyways lets get on with it. **

**Warning: This story contains heavy material including alcohol and pain medication abuse, cutting and major accounts of violence. If any of this is triggering for you please do not read. **

**Otherwise read on. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Will These Scars Ever Heal?  
Part I**

Heather's POV:

As I walked up to the door I fidgeted with my fingers and the newfound ring on my left hand. I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach as I played with it. Something felt wrong. Before I could think any farther the door swung open to reveal a caramel skinned, raven haired beauty—my best friend. "Hey Hemo, come inside." The Latina reached out and pulled me into the house smiling warmly. I felt tingles in my stomach when Naya looked at me, so full of warmth and love. "Nay Nay I need to tell you something…" I looked at the floor. "Sure darling, what's up?" I pulled back slightly when Naya reached for my hand, the look that crossed the brunette's face made me rethink the action. I quickly pulled her into my tight embrace. Sighing into the hug, it felt like nothing else in the world, but I knew it would all change when I told her what I came here to say. Locked in the embrace I couldn't figure out why Naya affected me so much, why I cared so much about her happiness, I mean she's my best friend but still. When I look into those mocha colored eyes I can't understand how anyone could see this beautiful girl and not want to give her the world.

"Nay, Taylor proposed to me… and I said yes" The expression on her face was unreadable as we stood there in silence. Naya's eyes dropped to the floor and I could see her lip quivering slightly. "When?" Her question threw me off. "In three months, April 3rd." At my words she stared unseeing at the floor. That's when I began to panic. I didn't know what to do or say I just wanted to pull her into another embrace. After several minutes she raised her dark eyes searching for mine. Something flashed in them that I just couldn't place. "Thank you for telling me, I really hope you will be happy Hemo. But now I need you to leave ." My jaw almost hit the floor at her words, which were not angry or bitter but full of sadness. I dropped my head, I knew Naya's reaction wasn't going to be good but I'd never expected it to be this bad either. I tried to protest, to embrace her, tried pleading and begging her to let me stay; tried desperately to cling to what was left of our beautiful friendship. Nothing worked, Naya met my eyes again and what I saw was unlike anything else. "Please…" the word fell from her lips in barely a whisper, but I heard her plea. In that moment I understood by agreeing to marry Taylor I'd sentenced myself to this, to losing the one person who meant everything to me. What I didn't realize is that by me saying "yes" I'd also condemned Naya to unbearable heartbreak and a pain so deep it would scar her forever.

I walked out the door but found myself not moving from the porch after Naya closed it behind me. Hot tears ran down my cheeks. _This can't be happening, I need her. _My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a crash from inside. I stopped and listened closely; my heart broke at what I heard. Gut wrenching sobs came from just on the other side of the door. Sobs of complete pain and agony, the problem was that I couldn't figure out exactly why this hurt so much. Naya was my best friend, I was closer to her than anyone, I loved her so much, and I knew she felt the same. So why did it have to be like this, why couldn't I marry Taylor and keep her friendship? I sighed and walked away, numb from losing my best friend.

* * *

I'd told Naya on Friday and by the next Monday the press and all of my cast mates knew about my engagement and at first it wasn't so bad. Most everyone was supportive and offered congratulations which helped take my mind off of pain of losing Naya. That is, until they saw her. When they saw how much she'd changed, learned Naya's side of the story (the part that I didn't know at the time) they quickly turned icy. Not only had I lost Naya but I'd lost Dianna, Lea, Chord, Amber and even Kevin. Without them my life just felt empty.

The next month was agony. Every day was the same; I'd stare longingly across the set at the beautiful girl who once was my best friend. I endured her sad eyes, I endured her avoiding me, I endured the pain of losing her all over each day. However the worst part was seeing her moving on. Before she'd spent her days with me, laughing, smiling, sharing hugs and secrets, cuddling up and enjoying each other entirely but now I watched her share those things with Dianna and Lea, my former friends. Watching them together broke my heart, seeing Naya smile (although it never reached her eyes) at their jokes, seeing her hug Lea, seeing her snuggle up to Di, it killed me inside. But I still couldn't understand why it hurt so badly or why she'd left in the first place.

To make things worse the wedding planning and things with my mother were a nightmare. She was storming around, bossing everyone here and there, and nit picking every little thing. It was supposed to be my wedding but I wasn't allowed to make any decisions, luckily I didn't care about the wedding planning or even the wedding for that matter. Unfortunately my problems didn't stop there. Taylor had been less than supportive when I told him about losing Naya. Actually he was pretty ecstatic and showed absolutely no regard for my feelings whatsoever. I knew he'd never liked her, knew that he saw her as competition because my time was constantly divided between them, but I'd expected him to at least care that I was broken up inside. As the wedding drew closer my life only got worse. Taylor and I continued to drift apart; I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at his stupidity, or snarling in disgust when he tried to get me into bed with him. My mother continued her wedding Nazi power trip which only caused me to be more on edge. I'd blown up at her several times for not caring about how I was feeling and what I wanted. Every time she'd retort with how much better off I was without Naya, and my friends, how I'd be better off just quitting Glee so I could be a good wife and have Taylor's babies. Yuck. After our last fight I'd given up, there was no point anymore. I was miserable. I'd agreed to marry a man that I didn't love anymore, I'd realized that my mother is a selfish bitch, I'd lost my best friends but worst of all, I'd lost Naya.

* * *

Naya's POV:

As I closed the door behind Heather my body collapsed against the door with a loud thump. I'd hit my head but I didn't care. Sobs ripped through my chest, hot tears spilling everywhere. How could she marry him? Why couldn't she love me? My heart nearly stopped when I remembered the looked on her beautiful face when I'd asked her to leave. I'd never seen such pain, such confusion. I cursed myself, of course she was confused you are—were her best friend, she doesn't know that you're secretly in love with her. My heart shatters again at that thought.

I sit there sobbing, slumped against the door for what feels like hours before I muster enough strength to pull myself off of the floor. My whole body ached and quivered, the emotional pain radiating into a physical form. I drug myself into the kitchen. I felt so empty, like I was nothing more than a hollow shell of the girl I was before my world crashed down around me. I needed something to make me forget. That's when I remember the alcohol stashed in my cupboard. It was supposed to be for the party Mark was going to throw, but I didn't give a shit. I pulled open the doors and took out two bottles, the only two men in my life who never let me down—Jack and the Captain. I opened the rum first taking a huge swig from the bottle. It burned my throat, but I didn't care as long as it helped make everything go away.

An hour later the bottle of Captain Morgan lay empty on the floor. I silently cursed my high tolerance for alcohol because even after drinking the entire bottle I still wasn't drunk. I was just tipsy enough that I was starting to forget _her._ I grabbed for the bottle of whiskey and started to chug it, needing to forget, needing to stop the pain I was feeling. When the second bottle was nearly empty I could feel nothing except my heavy eyelids and before I knew it I was asleep.


	2. Part II

**Warning: This story contains heavy material including alcohol and pain medication abuse, cutting and major accounts of violence. If any of this is triggering for you please do not read. **

**Otherwise read on, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Will These Scars Ever Heal?  
Part II**

Dianna's POV: 

"What's up Kev? Why are you calling so early?" I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed, it was 7:00 on a Saturday morning I should still be asleep. "Wait a minute Kevin… you can't be serious about this!?" I shouted into the phone at him. I couldn't process the words coming from his mouth. Heather was going to marry Taylor. _What the fuck? _I snapped out of it when I heard his voice again, although he only said one word—Naya. I understood what he was saying. Everyone on set knows how close the two girls are, everyone sees them playfully flirting back and forth, in truth it warmed all of our hearts, it was adorable. The few of us that are extremely close with Naya, however, all saw the truth. We saw in the way Naya lit up when Heather was around, how the blonde always seemed to gravitate toward the Latina and how when they were together no one else existed besides the other. So why the fuck was Heather marrying Taylor? I mean sure she was supposed to be straight, sure the pair had never explicitly stated their feelings, but they were meant for each other. I guess I just thought they would figure it out and come to their senses, but I guess I was wrong.

"I'll go check on her Kev, I'm sure she's upset. I'll grab Lea too." I sighed. "Yeah, thanks I'll call you and let you know. Talk to you soon. Bye" I pressed the end button and dialed Lea's number quickly. "Hey Le it's Di, Kevin just called, have you heard about Heather?" I paused to listen to her response. "Yeah I'm shocked too I always thought they would end up together. But listen that's why I'm calling I'm worried about Naya, would you want to come with me to check on her?" I knew we needed to hurry, who knows what we were going to find when we went to her house. "Okay great, I will be there in 5, see you soon."

Twenty minutes later Lea and I stood in front of Naya's house knocking at her door. No answer. "What should we do Di?" Lea's voice was quivering; I could tell she was feeling the same panic I was. I reached forward deciding to try the door knob, it's probably locked but… my mouth falls open a little when the door swings open easily. We share a quick nervous glance and rush inside. "Naya, Nay, where are you? It Le and Di." I shouted the words into the house, nothing. We continued calling for her as we started searching the house. I was just getting ready to go check Naya's room when I heard Lea let out a shriek. "Lea where are you? Did you find her?" I rush toward the sound of her voice. "In here, I found her. Di this is bad." I could barely make out her words through the tears. I ran into the kitchen and my heart stopped. Naya was curled up on the floor in the fetal position. She had mascara tracks down her face and an empty bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. Tears trickled down my face when I looked next to her and saw another empty bottle near her head. "Lea… you don't think…" I couldn't even choke out the words. I couldn't lose her, she was my best friend. I saw Lea reach down to touch her. "She's still breathing." I let out a huge sigh. "She must've drank herself into a really deep sleep, let's get her to the couch and try to get her to wake up."

Nearly three hours had passed when we finally got Naya to wake. She looked miserable and terrified. She threw herself at me and sobbed uncontrollably into me while Lea rubbed her back. We stayed with her all day, understanding the pain she was feeling without her ever having to say it. Although she finally did. She tells us how she's loved Heather since day one; how the blonde is the only person she's ever really loved. Those words are heartbreaking, I mean we've known all along but hearing them though Naya's sobs just made it worse. I did my best to try and comfort her, reminding her that drinking so much is dangerous. She'd told us she hadn't intended to hurt herself that she just wanted to forget Heather, even if it was for only a night.

When 10:30 rolled around we said our goodbyes, Nay seemed to be in a little better spirits so I felt comfortable leaving her alone that night. I knew it was going to take her awhile to get over this, but I was going to be there every step of the way and I knew our friends would be too.

* * *

When Naya didn't show up for work Monday morning I knew something was wrong. I pulled Kevin and Lea aside to talk to them about everything. We were all really worried about her; I silently prayed she hadn't drank too much again. To make matters worse I had to look at Heather today. Usually the bubbly blonde was one of my closest friends, but after seeing what she'd done to Naya just seeing her face made me sick. It was pretty obvious Naya's other close friends felt the same. I saw Amber and Chord giving her frosty looks when our cast mates starting congratulating her on her engagement. I saw Kevin pointedly snub the blonde, rolling away in Artie's chair when she tried to talk to him. And then there was Lea, who'd nearly screamed in Heather's face when she'd accidentally bumped into the tiny brunette. But even during all of that my thoughts constantly wandered to the Latina girl.

The second I was done shooting I rushed out of the studio and sped to Naya's. By that point I was frantic, she hadn't returned any of my texts or calls, come to think of it, I haven't heard from her since Sunday afternoon. I walk to her door, and pull out the spare key she gave me. Within minutes I was sobbing over her limp body on the bedroom floor. I'd found her with an empty pill bottle in her hand, small red slashes covering her exposed abs. I called Lea, not knowing what to do.

Two hours later we'd gotten Naya to wake up again. Neither of us yelled or confronted her we just held her while she cried. Through her sobbing she spilled her heart out, telling us everything including her apprehension of seeing the blonde who shall no longer be named. Lea just told her that we'd help her, that we'd never leave her. Funny how true that turned out to be. As we held her that night she told us she wasn't trying to kill herself that she just needed some sort of release. We believed her, for the most part anyways. That night Lea and I stayed with her, listening to her cry herself to sleep. Her tiny body, fragile and exhausted.

* * *

The next day we got her to go back to work, which was painful for all of us. She had panicked the second we stepped onto set, desperately clinging to my body, squeezing Lea's hand like it was her lifeline. Thankfully we were able to avoid Heather until it was time to start shooting. The makeup team had done their best, and to anyone who didn't know Naya she looked like her beautiful self; but I saw the pain on her face, her pale skin and the bags under her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her up as we walked. Kevin and Chord met us outside of the trailer, and as we walked they moved in front of us acting like body guards. By the time we reached the set Amber and Lea had stepped in beside Naya and I, huddling close to her. I'm sure we were quite a site huddled around the tiny Latina girl, but when she drew close to me and pressed her lips to my cheek whispering her thanks I didn't really care.

As the day wore on we all stayed very close to her, hugging her every time one of us saw Heather walk by or noticed a tear run down her cheek. When it was her turn to shoot I stayed extremely close, trying to gauge every expression or tiny movement. Luckily her scene wasn't with Heather today but with Melissa, which helped. During that scene is when I noticed Heather staring at her. I couldn't read her expression but it fueled a fire inside of me. She didn't even deserve to look at Naya. I huffed and shifted my body blocking her gaze. I didn't care who I pissed off, I was going to do whatever it took to make sure Naya was okay.

Before we knew it two months had passed, it was mid-March and nothing had changed. Work was the same, her trembling as we entered set, a slight stench of alcohol on her breath. We'd head to the trailer and before we'd get in costume I would help put fresh bandaids over the cuts she inflicted on herself anytime she was alone. When we finished we would meet Lea, Kevin, Chord and Amber who always moved like a wall around her, protecting her. Somehow we'd make it through day, all of us throwing dirty looks at Heather and attending to Naya's every whim. At night Lea or I stayed with her, first out of fear of what she would do, but then just because we couldn't bear to leave her alone. Day by day she slowly started to smile a little more, laugh a little louder and cry a little less, although I knew she was still hurting. After everything I understood that she was terrified of being abandoned again, and because of that she clung to Lea and I like we were the only things keeping her alive; which at that point I'm pretty sure we were.

* * *

One particularly emotional day when Naya had had to shoot with Heather all hell broke loose. Naya couldn't even make it through the scene and ran off in hysterics with Heather yelling after her. Fury filled me but I had no time to deal with the blonde as I went bounding after Naya. I found her sobbing, slumped up against my car begging me to take her home. Which I quickly did. When we arrived I got her some hot tea and tucked her into bed, kissing her forehead. I heard my phone ring, and answered quickly. It was Lea and she was fuming. Apparently after I left Ryan dismissed everyone and Heather cornered the tiny brunette.

"_Lea, tell me what is going on right now!" tears stream down pink cheeks. Lea takes this moment to really look at Heather for the first time. Her eyes are a dull shade of grey, her skin looks ashen and black bags are clearly visible on her face. The brunette saw the pain and anguish Heather was feeling, she almost felt bad for her. That's until she remembered waking up to Naya's screams almost every night. "Let me go Heather!" Lea struggled against the grip Heather had on her arm. "Please, Lea just tell me? Why won't Naya even look at me? Why did she replace me?" Her voice shook. The brunette girl just stared up at her taken back by those words. "Replace you?" Lea's voice was still angry but now it was also full of curiosity. "Don't give me that Lea! I see the way you are with her, how Dianna is with her. Don't think I don't notice how touchy feely you are with her, or how Di looks at her like she's the only thing in the world that matters! She was mine! Mine until you two stole her from me. I'm supposed to be the one she hugs and kisses, the one who makes her smile; I'm the one who should be looking at her like she is everything good in this miserable world. ME, not you, not Di." The taller girl nearly screamed the last words, and those words were what did it. Lea narrowed her eyes at the blonde and stepped impossible closer. In that moment it didn't matter that Lea was half a foot shorter the murderous glare in her eyes made the blonde cower. "How DARE you." Her words came out as a hiss. "How DARE you, say that Heather. She didn't fucking replace you, nice try though. You're the one that replaced her, so don't you dare, don't you EVER even try to pin this on her, you're the one that fucked up. I always thought you were smart Heather, but apparently you're an idiot after all. But you are right about one thing… YOU should've been the one hold her, kiss her, adore her you should've been the one but instead you walk all over her like she's dirt than accuse me of stealing her." Lea was seething by that point, she was so full of anger that it had almost turned into hatred. That's what happens when you find your best friend slicing into her wrists, or listen to her sobbing and screaming every night. "You never deserved her. What she saw in you I'll never understand. So let go of me because I'm done Heather. DONE." The blonde releases her grip and watches Lea storm off. She falls to the floor in a mess of tears and lets out a silent scream._

When Lea finished recounting the story I was fuming too. I couldn't even believe Heather's words. I paced around Naya's living room for a while thinking about everything. Why did Heather wait until now to care? Has she not seen the scars, the tears, has she not looked into those painful brown eyes? Of course she hadn't, why would she? The only thing stopping me from finding Heather and ripping her to pieces is knowing that she's in pain too, that she's lost and broken, that it hurts her seeing Naya with someone else, even though Lea and I both look at Naya like a sister. I snap out of it when I hear muffled sobs coming from the bedroom. I sigh and start to walk toward the door when I hear her weak voice. "Di please help, it hurts…" A tear slides down my face because I know what those words mean. I head for the bathroom grab up a washcloth and some new band aids before going to fix the ugly cut on her arms. Cuts that would eventually turn to scars, scars that match the ones on her heart.


	3. Part III

**Warning: This story contains heavy material including alcohol and pain medication abuse, cutting and major accounts of violence. If any of this is triggering for you please do not read. **

**Otherwise read on, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Will These Scars Ever Heal?  
Part III**

Heather's POV

I can't believe this day is here- my wedding day. I stare blankly at myself in the mirror of my bathroom. I'm getting married today to a man I thought I loved, to a man that's been nothing but wonderful to me. But somehow it felt wrong, everything felt empty. I could see it on my face, the pain and anguish I'd been feeling ever since Naya turned me away. My eyes were a dull grey, the corners of my mouth slightly turned down, my expression blank; as I stand there I can't believe that no one has noticed; no one who cares anyway. A couple of days ago I confronted Lea about everything and I could tell by the way she looked at me that she saw through me. That's because Lea had always been a true friend, and even after everything I'd never blame her for choosing Naya over me, hell I would choose Naya over myself any day. I sigh at that thought.

The wedding isn't until 5:00 tonight so I'm not in any hurry, especially feeling the way I do. I can't shake the unbearable emptiness that consumes me. This is my wedding day, the day ever little girl dreams about but to me it just feels like the end of everything for me, including happiness. _Oh well, you deserve to be miserable. _As the words play in my head I know they're right, I deserve to be unhappy and in the process I will make two very deserving people happy—Taylor and my mother. I sigh.

About thirty minutes later as I finish dressing I hear a knock at my door. Knowing it's probably my mother or one of my sisters here to take me to get ready I walk slowly wanting to prolong the moment. I scoff at myself, how pathetic am I that my sisters are my only bridesmaids? My best friend, my everything had walked away because of my choice. As for my other friends I don't ever think there was a choice for them, they loved Naya, they cherished her, they would never hurt her or abandoned her. _God I'm an awful person._

When I open the door I'm surprised to see an older gentleman in a suit and hat waiting by my doorstep, a limo behind him. "Ms. Morris, I'm here to take you to the salon, your mother is waiting for you there." I nod to him, step outside and close the door to my house; a house that by the end of the day will belong to my _husband _as well. Tears start filling my eyes at the thought. As the driver starts the limo and pulls away from the curb I sit in the back thinking and suddenly have an epiphany so I speak up. "Before we go to the salon I need to make one more stop please."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the limo is parked outside of Dianna and Lea's house. I need answers before I marry Taylor. I have to know the truth about why Naya left, why she hates me so bad. I almost had the driver take me straight to Naya's but I couldn't do it for some reason. Deep down I think it's because I'm afraid of what I'll find and I don't think I'd ever be able to handle showing up and having her reject me again; or worse finding her with someone else. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. In a matter of seconds it's flying open to reveal Dianna standing there looking exhausted and pained, her expression turns into a scowl when she sees me. "What the fuck are you doing here? Don't you have some asshole to go marry?" Her tone hurts, I've never seen her so nasty before. "Dianna, please I just need the truth. I want to know what happened, I need to know. I miss Naya, I miss all of you. My life is lonely and awful without you guys. I tried talking to Lea and she just blew up at me but it still didn't explain anything…" I trailed off because I saw her expression darken. "You don't deserve to miss her after what you did. And what happened to your little mister perfect fiancé? I thought your life was picture-perfect with him?" Her words were low and harsh. I'd been dangling on the precipice all morning and hearing how she talked to me pushed me over the edge. I stepped in the house pushing her backwards slightly; the second the door closed I exploded.

"You're selfish! Stealing her away from me, backstabbing me, some friend you were. Now here I am on my wedding day with no friends, no Naya, no nothing. What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this?" My words are venomous but the look in Dianna's eyes stops me from saying anything else. I feel tears start to fall as I see my once close friend look at me with pure hatred in her eyes. "Fuck off Heather. You think Lea and I just swooped in to steal your best friend? You think we walked away from you because we wanted Naya to ourselves? You think we want things to be like this? Try again. You want the fucking truth Heather well here it is. We chose Naya because she NEEDS us and unlike you we will never walk away from her. You have no idea what it's like finding her blacked out drunk or waiting for her to wake up when she's taken to many damn pain killers. You don't know the hell it is having to hold someone you love while she sobs all night, every single fucking night. You don't know how bad it hurts watching her break every time she looks at you. You don't know what it's like having to be with her every second of every day just to make sure she still fucking alive. So don't even start with me Heather, I don't give a shit about your wedding day. You chose this! You chose him! Lea and I are just trying to fix the fucking mess YOU made of someone who literally offered everything she had to you. So you know what Heather I fucking over you." Dianna turns around and storm out her house, and I fall to the floor sobbing feeling like my life had been ripped from my body. What had Di meant about Naya drinking and taking pain medication, I couldn't even process those thoughts because I was too occupied with one phrase in particular 'Someone who literally offered you everything she had…' my heart thuds in time with my sobs. I can't believe I didn't see it before.

I finally pull myself together enough to stand up. I rush to the limo and tell the driver I need to make another stop. He doesn't hesitate as I give him Naya's address he must've been able to sense my distress. On the ride over I think of what I'm going to say and the only thing that comes to mind is 'I'm sorry' unfortunately that won't solve anything because it's still my wedding day and I still hurt her more than I'll ever be able to forgive myself for. Lost deep in thought I don't register my phone ringing. "Ma'am your phone is ringing," the driver informs me politely. I pull it out and sigh at the caller ID that reads 'Mom'. "Heather Elizabeth Morris where the hell are you? You are supposed to be getting ready; it's your wedding day for Christ's sake." She continues her rant for several minutes before I finally speak. "Mom stop. I can't do this, I don't love him and it isn't fair to either of us. I don't want to marry him; I don't think I ever did. I only said yes because I felt obligated. But I can't I'm sorry." I hang up before she has a chance to reply, I know she is pissed and Taylor will be too but I don't care. I roll down my window and throw my phone out. _She's never been much of a mother anyways. _

When we finally pull up to Naya's I waste no time and fly to the door knocking loudly. A minute passes and nothing. I knock again, louder this time but still nothing. This continues for several more minutes until I start to freak out. With all the strength I have I kick the door. It swings open. I rush inside screaming out for her, desperate to see her perfect face. On the way over here I'd realized why she'd walked away; I'd realized why it hurt so bad not having her around. I'd finally understood the pain in her eyes; I'd understood why our friends never left her and looked at me with such disgust, why my own heart was so broken. She loved me. And I loved her. I loved her more than I'd ever loved anyone. I couldn't marry Taylor I didn't want him, I only wanted her. As I rushed around looking for her Di's words rang in my ears, 'You don't know what it's like having to be with her every second of every day just to make sure she's still fucking alive.' I screamed out as the real meaning of her words sank in. Naya was in so much agony they didn't know what she was capable of, surely she wouldn't…? I flew up the stairs and into her bedroom. She wasn't there but it looked like she'd just gotten out of bed. I screamed her name again and ran into the bathroom. My heart stopped when I opened the door. Naya was lying on the floor naked in a pool of her own blood. I rushed in and got on my knees pulling her body up into my lap, sobbing uncontrollably. Her heart was still beating and with that knowledge I knew I had to act fast to save the girl I loved. I grabbed a towel off of the floor and put pressure on her head where the blood was oozing from. Using my other hand I grabbed for my cell but then I remembered I'd thrown it out the window. I looked around desperately and spotted hers on the counter. I grabbed it and dialed 911.

After I ended the call I leaned down and pressed my lips to her frozen ones. I wouldn't lose her, I wouldn't let her die, I loved her too much, I had to tell her that. "Naya, I'm so sorry baby. I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I don't know why I didn't see it before, I need you, I can't live without you. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. Please baby just keep fighting. I love you." As I spoke I looked over her entire body, from the dark circles under her eyes, to the perfect swell of her hips. Before I understood why a scream ripped through my chest. Staring down at her I saw thin scars and cuts covering her hips, thighs and stomach. Another scream escaped my lips. I finally understood why everyone was so protective of her; they all must know what my beautiful girl does to herself. My heart breaks again thinking about her carving a blade into her perfect skin. She'd been in so much pain she had to cut to make it better. I sobbed. It was my fault- my fault for being stupid, my fault for not realizing, it's all my fault.

"I'm so sorry baby, so sorry…" I whimpered the words into her shoulder. I slowly sat up and pulled my jacket off my shoulders draping it over her body. I sat staring at her waiting for the ambulance lost in my own thoughts. If she lives through this I will do anything to fix it, anything to fix her. Soon the paramedics are here and rushing around trying to save the girl I love. When they put her in the ambulance I hop in not wanting to leave her even for a second.

* * *

When we get to the hospital I have to wait in the waiting room while they do an emergency surgery. Apparently Naya had hit her head so hard it had caused her skull to fracture. She'd also lost a significant amount of blood due to the cut. The paramedics had figured out the Naya had slipped while getting out of the shower. I was thankful for this knowledge because at least she hadn't been trying to kill herself. As I sat there waiting I dialed Di's number. Even if she hated me for what I'd done I needed someone else to be here with me, someone who loved Naya too. "Naya? What's wrong are you okay?" Dianna's voice was soft and comforting but I could hear her worry. "Di it's Heather, please don't hang up. Naya's hurt." I heard her take a breath on the other end. "What happened Heather, is she okay?" Her voice wasn't angry, just scared. "After you left I realized I had to see her, I realized I'd made a huge mistake. I went to her house and she didn't answer. I was worried and broke down the front door. I finally found her in the bathroom. So much blood Di…" I tried to control my sobbing to finish explaining. "She was lying on the floor unconscious and her head was bleeding really badly. I called 911. We are at the hospital now. They rushed her into surgery; she fractured her skull on the side of the bathtub. They think she slipped. I'm so scared, I love her." I could hear sobs on the other end of the phone. "I will call the others. Stay calm; she's going to be okay because she needs to hear you say what you just said. I love you Heather, we will be there soon."

The next hours drug on painfully while we all sat in the waiting room. When Di and the others arrived I'd thrown myself into her arms sobbing uncontrollably. She just held me and whispered calming words in my ear. I finally pulled myself together enough to apologize to everyone and tell them that I understood everything now. I also told them about ending the wedding without even telling Taylor but not caring because all I wanted was Naya. Everyone accepted my apology, as well as made a few of their own. When there were no more words to be exchanged we just held one another waiting to find out about the girl we all loved.

Five hours later the doctor finally emerged looking exhausted. "Are you Ms. Rivera's friends?" We all nodded. "Well we were able to pin the fracture in her skull and replace the blood she's lost. We've put her in a coma because of the pain level she'd experience if she were awake. If her healing goes well she should wake up within a week's time. It's very lucky you found her when you did, if she'd lost any more blood she wouldn't have survived." The doctor excused himself and walked away. Relief flooded my entire body. Naya was going to be okay and when she wakes up I'm going to do everything I can to fix the pain I've caused and show her how much I love her.


	4. Part IV

**Warning: This story contains heavy material including alcohol and pain medication abuse, cutting and major accounts of violence. If any of this is triggering for you please do not read. **

**Otherwise read on, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Will These Scars Ever Heal?  
Part IV**

Heather's POV:

It's been three days since I found Naya unconscious and bleeding out on her bathroom floor, it's also been three days since I called off my wedding. Since I'd thrown my phone out I had no idea what had happened with the wedding, my mom or Taylor. Truthfully I don't care. My baby is lying in a hospital bed unconscious and as far as she knows I married Taylor and forgot about her. Thankfully the doctor thinks she is healing really well and that they will be able to wake her in a few more days. That possibility is both wonderful and frightening to me. I still don't really know what I'm going to say, or worse how she will react. All I know is that I love her and I will do anything to prove that.

Through all of this I think Dianna, Lea and the rest of my friends were amazing. After I'd sat down and told them everything, from feeling trapped and pressured to marry Taylor, to the moment I finally realized I loved Naya, it was like an automatic reset button. They all were super supportive and took turns coming to visit and sit with me in Naya's room. I think it really helped that they could see how much I care; I mean I haven't even left the hospital, because I can't handle the thought of being without her again. I'm so grateful I honestly don't think any of us would have been okay dealing with us on our own.

On day four I realize just how badly I need a shower and a change of clothes. I call Di on Naya's phone and ask if she will come sit with her while I run home and shower. I don't want to leave her but it will only be for an hour or so. Di agrees without hesitation and before I know it I'm in a cab on the way to my house. On the way there I try to think of all the things I want to say to Naya when she wakes up.

* * *

In no time I'm home, I hurry to shower and gather up a few things not knowing how much longer I will be at the hospital. With my bag packed I step out the front door and pull the key out of my pocket to lock it. As I pull the key out I hear something behind me. My keys clatter on the porch and my heart thuds in my chest when I register the voice. "Well well well look who finally decided to show her face." His voice was dripping with anger. I turn around and gasp, he is closer than I thought. "Taylor, what are you doing here?" I hear my own voice and it sounds weak and scared, I silently curse myself. A smirk spreads across his face, _how could I have ever said yes to him? Gross._ "Well I've been waiting for you. I knew you'd show up eventually since you refused to answer my calls or texts, since you walked out on me at _our wedding_." His last words came out as a hiss; it sent a shiver down my spine. I decided I owed him an explanation. "Yeah about that, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just not showed up that was wrong but I was dealing with a lot, I haven't even left the hospital until today. I'm sorry I didn't call or tell you in person, but it wouldn't have changed anything, I still wouldn't have married you. You deserve someone who loves you with her whole heart, with her entire soul, and that isn't me. It wouldn't have been fair to you or to me if I'd gone through with it. Not when… well it doesn't matter. Oh, and I don't have a phone anymore. Mine is in about a million pieces on the highway right now that's why I didn't return your messages or try to call and explain." During my little speech I never met his eyes, unsure of what I would find there. Truthfully I was scared, I'd never seen him so angry and I had no idea what he was capable of.

When I heard footsteps coming closer I looked up just in time to see him reach out and put his fingers around my throat. "What the fuck are you talking about Heather? You love me, and why the fuck were you at the hospital and not our wedding?" On the last word his grip tightened, I was starting to lose my air supply. "Answer me you fucking bitch!" I tried to struggle against him with no luck. "It's her isn't it? That dirty lesbian cunt that ruined everything." He loosened his grip on my neck a little as he moved closer, I could feel his spit hit my face with every word. In that moment I was beyond terrified and I had no idea what I was going to do. "You broke off our wedding for that slut, Naya didn't you?" His words were so nasty, so vicious and degrading that it sent a surge of anger through my body. No one was allowed to talk about my baby like that. I mustered all of the strength in my body and shoved hard against him, knocking him to the ground as he released my throat. "You know what? You're right Taylor I love her. I FUCKING LOVE NAYA MARIE RIVERA! There I said. I love her. She is my life, my soul, my everything." Rage filled me as I screamed the words at him stepping closer to where I knocked him over as he glared up at me with murderous eyes. "How could you love that slut? She is nothing but a dirty hoe that sleeps with anything that walks. She's probably full of diseases, she could never please you the way I can. She is a miserable excuse for a human and might as well jump off a cliff. Better yet tell me where she is and I will end her myself" Fire erupted inside of me, the anger clawing its way out like a rabid monster. "The only way that you will ever hurt her is over my dead body." I growled at him and he chuckled. "Fuck you Taylor, Naya is everything you aren't; she makes me feel more like a woman than you ever have. Why the fuck would I ever pick you when I have her? You don't even know how to please me; you've never even given me a fucking orgasm so don't even go there. She's my everything and one day I'm going to marry her, and have a family with her because I love her. And besides Naya's more of a man than you'll ever be, and more of a woman than you will ever get. So GET THE FUCK OVER IT." I was seething with anger, rage gushing out of every pore. I was so engrossed in screaming the words at him I didn't notice that he'd stood up. The next thing I felt was his fist connect with my face. He reached for my throat choking me with one hand while repeatedly punching me with the other. I felt blood running down my face and my eyes start to swell. When he delivered a particularly hard blow to my chest I felt the air rush from my lungs. I collapsed to the ground sobbing the only word I could muster was—Naya. At that point I didn't care if he killed me, as long as it was me and not her. Gushing blood and desperately trying to push him off I forced words to come out, "What are you going to do Taylor? Kill me?" I spit the blood in my mouth at him. My words must've intrigued him because he stopped hitting me, but his hands were still on my throat. "Just do it, kill me because you will never lay a hand on her." His fists reconnected with my face. He continued to beat me until finally I felt everything go black.

* * *

Dianna's POV:

Sobs ripped through my chest when I saw her battered body on the ground. Her face was covered in blood and I could see bruises around both of her eyes. I let out a scream when I got closer. Her shirt was ripped in places revealing her toned abs that were completely black and blue. I ran to her and pulled her into my lap carefully before rushing to call 911. Tears poured down my face as I waited for the ambulance. How could someone do this to Heather? How could anyone hurt her like this? I wracked my brain trying to think, the only person I could think of that would be angry enough to hurt her was Taylor. When the thought crossed my mind I knew it was undoubtedly true. He must've cornered her when she was leaving to go back to the hospital.

I silently gave thanks to every god I could think of that I'd found her. Luckily I'd paid attention to when she'd left the hospital and when she didn't return after several hours I knew something was wrong I felt it in my stomach. I didn't even bother trying to call her because something told me she wasn't going to pick up, so I drove over here hoping I was wrong. Finally I hear sirens getting closer. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "Come on Heather, don't you dare give up. You still have to tell Naya how you feel, she needs you, and she loves you. We all do. Please keep fighting."

I wake up the next morning hoping it was all a bad dream, that Heather is fine and that Naya will be waking up any day now. But then I open my eyes and I know it wasn't just a nightmare. A tear falls down my face as the memories rush back to me, Heather's battered body, the blood, the ambulance, the doctor's words and Lea desperately begging for the girls to be put in the same room. I sit up in the arm chair and tears pour down my cheeks. Heather and Naya are lying next to each other in their hospital beds. They are both hooked up to several machines; I see the bandage around Naya's head and the dark bruises covering Heather's face. It takes me a minute to see it through my tears and I can't help but smile a tiny sad smile when I see it. Someone had managed to hook the girls' hands together across the beds. My heart breaks a little at the sight. The doctors don't know if Heather will ever wake up. She suffered a few major blows to the head from that asshole. Who was thankfully behind bars now, DNA evidence is a wonderful thing. What's worse is now the doctors don't know if Naya will wake up either. She had a severe reaction yesterday to the pain medicine she's been having injected to keep her unconscious and now she's slipped into a deeper coma. I let out a shaky breath and close my eyes, letting out another silent prayer that both of them will be alright, that this love story would get a happy ending.


	5. Part V

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story. There is no warning for this chapter because the angst it finally over. Read on to find out what happens. Thank you all for reading my story.**

* * *

**Will These Scars Ever Heal?  
Part V**

_One week later…_

Naya's POV: 

I'm vaguely aware of a beeping sound; it seems to be getting louder. I start to feel the sunlight across my face and I can feel myself take a deep breath. It smells sort of funny. One by one I feel my senses return to my body, but they are all slightly groggy, although I'm unsure why. I take a moment to process and adjust, not opening my eyes. I try to remember, things slowly start to register. I remember my name- Naya, my family- Mom, Dad, Mychal, Nickayla, my friends- Di, Lea, Kev, Chord, Amber, my job-Glee, my dog-Lucy and then I remember her- Heather. I feel a familiar ache in my chest, it feels like its pushing on me, suffocating me but I fight back. That's when I remember falling. I was getting out of the shower on _her_ wedding day, I was trying to push through tears and I slipped on the wet bathroom floor. I kept my eyes closed, processing everything. It hit me, the beeping was a monitor, the smell was a hospital room and I was lying in a hospital bed. _But how? _I contemplated for a moment but all of my thoughts ceased when I realized there was a hand in my own. It was cool on my fingers, it felt small and petite, and somehow very familiar. My eyes shot open. I knew that hand, I'd know it anywhere. I sat up quickly looking over at my hand which was indeed attached to someone else. My eyes followed the hand down a pale arm and across a blue hospital gown before landing on her face. Blonde hair was splayed all over her pillow, tiny frown lines were etched between her eyebrows and her peach colored lips we're turned down slightly. I drank her in until I felt my heart stop. Her eyes were closed but I could see dull bruises covering her face, and the outline of what looked like a fading handprint on her cheek along with several stiches. A million questions filled my head. What had happened? How long had I been unconscious? Why is she in the hospital? Why is she here next to me? Why are we holding hands? Who the fuck did this do her? That last one stuck in my mind. How could someone harm this beautiful angel? I caressed her fingers in mine, trying desperately to figure out what had happened.

I heard the door knob turn and my head jerked toward the door. It opened slowly revealing a very tired and worn looking Dianna. She must've not noticed me because she walked straight for the chair by the window. I watched her for a second before deciding to speak. "Di." She flipped around and stared at me. Her expression was unnerving but before I could say anything more I felt her body land on mine. She'd run over and thrown herself across my lap sobbing into my legs. I used the hand that wasn't holding Heather's to rub circles on her back. After several long minutes she pulled herself up and looked at me. "Thank god you are okay Naya! I've been so worried. The doctors weren't sure if you were going to wake up…" I looked at her questioningly before speaking up. "Slow down Di, what happened? Why am I here? What do you mean about not waking up and what about…" I trailed off but nodded toward Heather, not quite able to say her name.

"Nay you slipped in the bathroom the day Heather was supposed to get married. You hit your head on the bathtub and fractured your skull. Heather found you and rushed you here. The doctors did an emergency surgery to fix the crack. It went fine, the doctor just said that they were putting you in a medically induced coma for a few days because you wouldn't be able to handle the pain if you were awake. But you had a reaction to the pain medication and they weren't sure when or even if you'd wake up from it with all the trauma you suffered. Heather stayed with you every second, for the first four days she never left once. But then…" she choked back a sob but I encouraged her to keep going, my mind was racing from all the information. "Then she called and asked if I'd come sit with you for a few hours while she ran home to shower and pack a bag. She didn't really want to leave but I made her. She didn't come back when she was supposed to though and I panicked. I went to her house to look for her and I found her on the ground covered in blood and bruises and unconscious. I called 911 and they brought her here. They still don't know if she will wake up. She suffered some major head trauma. Lea insisted they put her next to you, because no one knew what was going to happen. When I woke up after that night Heather got beat up your hands were locked and no one knows how, we haven't moved either of you, and…." She broke off again. I looked at her with tears in my eyes, still full of so many questions, but I had one that I needed to ask before anything else. "Who? Who did this to her?" The words sounded weak on my lips, but I felt so defeated knowing someone had hurt Heather. It didn't matter how much she'd hurt me because I'd give my life to protect her if I had to.

"It was Taylor." My heart nearly stopped. The man Heather married almost beat her to death. I will fucking kill him with my bare hands. Dianna must of seen the confusion flash on my face at her words. "She didn't marry him you know." My heart leapt, I squeezed Di's hand encouraging her. "I don't know how much to say, because some of this needs to come from her when she wakes up, which I know she will. Just know that she didn't marry him, that she's the one who saved your life, that she's the one who stayed with you every second." She took a breath and I met her eyes. "Taylor beat her outside of her house. Luckily she had the surveillance on so the police caught the bastard, he's in jail now." I breathed a sigh of relief, now he'd never hurt her again. Dianna cleared her throat bringing me out of my thoughts. "Naya there's one more thing…" I nodded to let her know I was listening. "I've seen the tape—Taylor threatened to kill you after Heather told him she…" She paused for a second, a look of uncertainty crossing her face. "Anyways she went off on him after that, she spit in his face and what she said set him off. That's why he beat her. She was protecting you. Her last words were 'Just do it, kill me because you will never lay a hand on her.'" My mind was racing a million miles a minutes. She didn't marry him, she's told him something that upset him, she'd found me and stayed with me, she'd protected me. She'd been willing to _die_ for me. What did it all mean? "I know it's a lot Naya, just try to breathe. I'm going to go outside and call the others. Try to compose yourself. I love you and I'm glad you're okay." She leaned in and kissed my forehead before walking out of the room. I immediately looked over and Heather and tears filled my eyes, I just wanted her to wake up. Even after everything I still love her more than anything in the world and I can't live without her. I lean over and kiss her hand before whispering "I love you."

* * *

_Two days later…_

When I open my eyes the light feels way too bright, but I feel warmth pressed to my chest. I look down but can't see clearly because my eyes are still adjusting. I squint and try to make out what I think is a person slumped across my chest. After a few more second I notice long blonde hair covering my stomach and a warm hand in mine. My heart leaps. Heather. But how? When I went to sleep she was still in a coma in bed next to me. How did she get here? It takes my brain a moment to process what this means. She must've woken up. Slowly I pull myself into a sitting position on the bed before I reach down and shake her lightly. It takes a few tries but suddenly my ears fill with a tiny groaning sound but then it stops abruptly. The girl laying across my lap jumps up quickly and her eyes lock on mine. I can still see the light green bruises on her face, but what catches my attention in the tears falling down her cheeks. I smile up at her and she launches herself at me. Her arms wrap around me tightly and she pulls me as close as she possibly can and I return the gesture holding her close. I hear her chocking out a few words "I thought I'd lost you, I thought I'd never get to tell you the truth."

I squeezed her tight before pulling away to look at her with a confused expression. She reachd up and tucked a stay piece of hair behind my ear. "I love you Naya." My heart nearly explodes. "I've always loved you. I'm sorry for everything I put you through I'm sorry for all the pain. I was stupid for almost marrying _him _when I've always loved you. Baby I'm so sorry. I need you to know how much I hate myself for doing this to you. I promise to do anything to make this right, I fucked up so bad. I wish I would've realized sooner. I've never really loved anyone else because I've only loved you, since the first day we met. I hope you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm willing to do anything, be anything, and give you anything if you will have me because I love you…" Her words continue to spill out but I can only focus on three. I love you. I reach toward her and wrap my hands around the back of her neck pulling her into me. I crash our lips together and it feels like everything I've ever wanted. My life was truly empty until this moment, now I can finally live. She wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer our tongues and lips exploring and caressing. After a few minutes I pull away breathless. "I love you too Heather. More than I've ever loved anyone. I'm sorry about everything too, and I forgive you. I just lost my mind when I thought I'd lost you forever because Heather, there is no one else out there because you're it for me." She pulled me close again and our lips met in a gentle, passionate kiss. The first real kiss of the rest of forever.

* * *

**So there you have it. If you like my story please leave me a **_review_**. If I get enough reviews I will post** _one more bonus chapter_ **that will include lots of fluff and maybe even some smut. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Finale

**A big thanks to everyone who read, review, followed and favorited my story. Here is the final chapter which contains tons of fluff and some smut. I hope you will enjoy. I'd love to hear your reactions, or suggestions for more stories. **

**Anyways, on with the story... Enjoy.**

* * *

**Will These Scars Ever Heal?  
The Finale**

_5 years later…_

Heather's POV:

I walked up the steps and flung open the door of the big blue house with a smile on my face. "Honey I'm home!" I yelled cheerfully. As I set my dance bag down on the floor I see a little blur running toward me. I open my arms wide as the little blonde boy jumps into them hugging me tightly. "Momma! I missed you! Guess what I did today? I saw Nana!" I smile at his words, thankful my mother had finally come around. He leans over kisses my cheek and snuggles into my neck. "I missed you too! I always miss my favorite little man," I say in a cutesy voice, coddling the small boy in my arms. I hear a chuckle from across the room and look up to see Naya waddling toward us with a huge smile. "Nico, baby I think you need to share, I think your sister would like some lovin' too." I laugh but he just looks up and grins, "I know Mami, I will share I just love cuddling with Momma." As Nico grins up at Naya I smile wider. He wiggles in my arms and I place him on the ground. He walks over to her and puts his hands on her huge belly. "I can't wait 'til you're here sissy!" He hugs Naya's legs and then turns around and runs away. I stare wide-eyed after him still amazed that he's mine.

"You know I missed you too…We both did." Naya walks over to me but drops her eyes to the ground shyly. I move my hand to under her chin, pull her face up and smile at her. Our eyes lock and I feel like I can see into her soul. I can see so much love shining back at me it makes my heart jump. Every time I look at her like this it feels like the first time all over again. "I missed you too baby, I always do." I lean down and kiss her softly; however it doesn't take long before her tongue runs across my lip asking for entrance which I quickly grant. I wrap my arms around her pulling our bodies closer together to kiss her deeper. I feel her belly bump into me and I pull away with a huge goofy smile across my face. I drop down to my knees and start to rub her belly. I plant soft kisses all over and she chuckles again. "I missed you too my little muffin. I love you so much; I can't wait for you to be here soon. I know you are going to be perfect, just like your beautiful Mami." I kiss my wife's rounded belly one more time and stand back up. I hug her close to me, and I hear her whisper in my ear "I love you so much, Mrs. Rivera." I shiver. I still get chills every time I hear someone call me that. "I love it when you call me that, it feels so amazing. I am so glad you let me take your last name." She blushes a little but reaches up and kisses me on the cheek. When she pulls away I see her shake her head a little and I hear her sigh so I give her a questioning look. "Heather, I still just can't get over all of this, how absolutely perfect everything is. I wake up in shock every day. I sometimes can't believe that you're mine, that we have a beautiful son, that I'm carrying our daughter and that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I spent years dreaming about this, from the first moment I met you I just knew you were special. Then once I got to know you I started imagining what it would be like to share a life together. I still can't believe we've been together for five years now. Five years of perfection, four of which I got to call you my wife, three of which I got to tell everyone that you are the mother of my children. It's just amazing Heather, I honestly didn't know it was possible to be this happy."

Hearing her words lights my heart up. I feel like I may explode with all of the love I have for this beautiful woman, that I may combust from the desire I have for her. "I love you Naya more than anything. This life is everything I could have ever asked for and more. You say you'd always imagined what it would be like to be together and I can only hope that these last five years have lived up to every fantasy, and that every year of our lives together for the rest of forever will also." I pull her into another hug and kiss her cheek. "Our life together is more than I ever dreamed it would be. It's perfect. You're perfect and I love you." Her words almost have me in tears but before I can do anything else I feel her lips on mine again. This time her kiss is white hot and full of raw passion. I just want to make love to her all night like it's the first time. I want to caress tanned flesh, kiss smooth skin and feel her surround me as I make love to her.

We kiss hungrily for several more minutes when we hear a little giggle from behind the couch. "Nicolas Ryan Rivera are you spying on us?" I scolded in a joking voice. He pokes his head out from behind the couch and gives us both a huge grin as he nods. "Well little man I think that it's your bedtime…" I trailed off when I saw the pout on his lips. "But momma I wanna stay up with you!" I hear Naya chuckle, she's always found it humorous that he has the same pouty face that I do. I walk over to him and pick him up. "Now Nico, it's time for bed right now, but I'm off of work all day tomorrow so we can do whatever you want, maybe even go visit auntie Di." His chocolate colored eyes sparkle at this.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, after getting pajamas on and a bedtime story read, Naya and I kiss Nico's head and walk out of his room holding hands. We shut the door and I follow my beautiful wife down the hallway to our bedroom. When we are inside I start to undress and I can feel Naya's eyes roaming over my body which is still firm and toned. When I realize she is watching I make a little bit of a show for her until I'm in just my sports bra and boy shorts. I walk over to her and grab her hips pulling her in for a kiss. I have to lean in a little bit extra because of her belly but since I'm taller it's still effortless. It doesn't take long for the kiss to become heated, just like in the living room before, just like every other time I kiss her. Looking at her beautiful face still sets my heart on fire the same way it did the first time I saw her, the same way it did our first time, the same way it did on our wedding day. It doesn't seem to matter how much time passes because I have an unquenchable thirst for her, a desire that can never be totally satiated because with Naya I always crave more.

Our kiss is almost desperate now, full of so much love and desire. I pull away from her lips and move mine to her ear. "I love you baby." She shudders from my hot breath as I nibble on her earlobe. I move my hands down to the hem of her dress and pull it upwards, over her baby bump and then over her head. I move my lips back to hers and waste no time getting rid of her bra. I cup her large breasts in my hands and run my fingers over her nipples. She moans into my mouth and it sends a jolt down through my body to my center. I slowly pull away and step back a little to admire her. She's perfect, she's always been perfect but now she looks even more perfect if that's even possible. My heart swells when I see her naked like this, her belly rounded from the growing life inside her, a tiny little baby, a baby that is _ours. _"Naya you are so beautiful." She blushes at my words but I can see a smile playing at her lips_._ I stare for a few more seconds before moving my hands to remove my bra and panties. She stares at me with lust filled eyes. I reach out for her hand and tug her to the bed gently laying her down on her back. I lay next to her on my side and reach over to kiss her plump lips. Our tongues mingle together and I feel her hands teasing my nipples. I moan out her name and she smirks.

We kiss for a long time again just exploring each other's bodies with our hands until I break away needing to feel her, needing to taste her. I kiss down her neck; lingering over her pulse point, then move down her shoulder to her full breasts. I carefully lick and suck on her dark nipples causing her to squirm a little as she lets out a few sexy moans. I move my hands up and down over her belly caressing it gently. I place a few kisses around her swollen belly button down to the top of her lacy panties. I grab them with my teeth and slowly pull them down her legs until I let them drop to the floor. I shift so my body is between her legs, pushing them up so that the bottom of her feet rest on the bed. I inhale deeply. Naya's smell overwhelms my senses, I feel wetness dripping down my own thighs because of it and I let out a low groan. I can tell Naya's getting impatient. Her tiny hands tangle in my hair and push. I stay still, loving the smell of her sex. "Heather please, I need you, I can't wait anymore."

Hearing those words collapses my resolve and I run my tongue up her slick folds. Fuck, she tastes so amazing. I lazily run my tongue over her clit in circles causing her to let out little whimpers that sound like my name. She tugs at my hair and I lick a little harder, wrapping my arms around her thighs to pull her closer. I bury my face in her hot center, licking furiously. "Oh Heather, please don't stop, you feel so good, I love it when you eat my pussy, please go fas…" she stopped mid-sentence to let out a little scream when I nipped at her swollen clit. She was panting hard and I knew she was getting close so I licked harder. I really wanted to be inside of her but I was waiting for her to ask for it. She must've read my mind because the next thing I heard was "Heather please, I want you, I _need_ to feel you _inside_ of me." Desire pumps through me as I process her words. Hearing Naya talk like that almost made come every time especially when she wanted to feel me inside of her so badly.

I ran my fingers over her entrance teasing lightly while I continued licked her wetness. She moaned out my name. I responded by slowly pushing two fingers as deep as I could into her. Feeling Naya like this was heaven, being inside of her was the most wonderful feeling, knowing that she was mine forever that only I would ever get to feel her like this. "Baby you feel so good inside my pussy. I love feeling you like this." I started to pump my fingers with more speed never letting up on her clit. It doesn't take long and she comes undone. "HEEEEAAATTTHHHERRRR!" she screams my name as she comes. I feel her juices spill over my fingers and into my mouth and it sends a shock through my body. I let her ride out her orgasm and lick up every drop of wetness before pulling my fingers out. She quickly grabs my hand and brings my fingers to her lips greedily sucking her own come off of them. I nearly explode at the sight. I lean down and kiss her softly but she pulls away quickly. "Heather please I need to taste you; please I want you to ride my tongue baby." I feel wetness gush out of my pussy at her words. When Naya's pregnant she's very needy and dirty when it came to our love making and she has no patience to wait. I sat up quickly, kneeled above her mouth and she wrapped her arms around my thighs pulling my sex to her waiting mouth. Wasting no time she dives her hot tongue into me and I let out a scream. "Ohh my god NAAAYYYYAA!" She laps at my folds like my wetness is the only thing keeping her alive. That thought just makes me even wetter. It only takes a few minutes before I'm literally riding her face my orgasm rocketing through my body.

* * *

I slide off and lay down next to her kissing her lazily. When we pull apart we just stare into each other's eyes basking in the aftermath of our lovemaking. I sit up slightly and wrap my arms around her tightly letting her head lay on my chest as we exchange whispered 'I love yous.' I stroke my fingers over her belly for a while before speaking up again. "I was thinking about names for her today at work you know…" I saw Naya's eyes sparkle and she nods. With Nico we'd known exactly what to name him. Nicolas was my father's middle name and we decided to make his middle name Ryan after Ryan Murphy. It seemed the obvious choice since without him and Glee we never would've met. However with our daughter we just can't decide, all we know is that we want it to start with either another N so it matches Naya's name as well as Nico's or an H so it matches my own.

"I mean I know we've talked about it a lot and I think about it probably even more, but for some reason it just came to me today at work." Naya chuckles. "I know what you mean baby; I've looked at so many name books I feel like I'm going to go blind. But today when I was looking I actually found something I really liked too."

"Well you go first honey," I say smiling down at her. "No, no, I have a better idea why don't we say our ideas at the same time." I laugh at her silliness but nod. "Okay one, two, three…" We both pause for a second then proudly state "Holly." I stare at her and she turns her head a little to stare back. "How?" I manage to say, she shrugs and we both giggle. "Well I guess great minds think alike baby. I really think it's perfect and it goes well with the middle name we picked out." I lean down and kiss her head again.

"Well it's settled then. We will name her Holly. Holly Dianna Rivera." And with that we snuggled closer whispering sweet nothings to the other. Naya falls asleep within minutes and as I lay there holding her tightly I realize just how lucky I am. I smile to myself and lean over to kiss her cheek before whispering into the dark. "I guess all of our scars healed after all." I snuggle closer to my wife and easily fall into our own little perfect happily ever after.

The End


End file.
